The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, to gas spring assemblies that include an unreinforced spring wall and an external reinforcing structure as well as methods of manufacturing the same.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with gas spring suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
As is well known, it is possible to vary the spring rate of a gas spring assembly, by increasing or decreasing the volume of pressurized gas operatively associated with the spring chamber of the gas spring assembly. It is often considered desirable to utilize spring elements that operate at a lower relative spring rate, as such a reduced spring rate can favorably influence certain performance characteristics, such as vehicle ride quality and passenger comfort, for example. That is, it is well understood in the art that the use of a spring element having a higher spring rate (i.e. a stiffer or more-rigid spring) are likely to transmit a greater magnitude of inputs (e.g., road inputs) to the sprung mass and that, in some applications, this could undesirably affect the sprung mass, such as, for example, by resulting in a rougher, less-comfortable ride of a vehicle. Whereas, the use of spring elements having lower spring rates (i.e., a softer or more-compliant spring) will transmit a lesser amount of the inputs to the sprung mass.
Conventional gas spring assemblies include opposing end members and a spring wall that is adapted to flex during dynamic operation and use of the gas spring assemblies. The spring wall is commonly made from a flexible, elastomeric material and the end members are normally comparatively rigid. During operation, the gas spring assemblies are loaded such that opposing forces act against the end members. It is well recognized in the art that the spring wall does not itself support the load. Rather, pressurized gas is retained within the gas spring assembly by the spring wall and acts against the end members to thereby provide forces capable of supporting loads applied to the end members.
To withstand the forces applied thereto by the aforementioned pressurized gas, existing spring walls generally include internal reinforcement in the form of additional materials and/or structures. Such internal reinforcement acts to buttress the elastomeric material of the spring wall and thereby helps to restrict the expansion of the same, both under internal design pressures and under dynamic pressure levels associated with use under load. For example, some known wall constructions include internal structures in the form of reinforcement filaments or cords that are embedded in the material from which the spring wall is constructed.
Notwithstanding the overall success and common usage of conventional gas spring constructions, certain areas of improvement in the art of gas spring devices still remain. Accordingly, it is believed desirable to develop gas spring assemblies and methods that overcome the foregoing and/or other disadvantageous qualities and/or characteristics associated with conventional gas spring constructions, and/or otherwise advance the art of gas spring devices.